Simples Assim
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Ás vezes, as coisas mais simples são as mais difíceis de perceber. McDanno


Disclaimer: nenhum personagem aqui me pertence, apenas em sonhos tórridos e alucinações que acabam virando fics. Por isso não ganho dinheiro com nada, apenas algumas reviews qdo encontro leitores generosos...rs...

**Simples assim**

É claro que aquilo não poderia dar certo. É mais do que óbvio que aquilo não tinha a menor chance de dar certo. Ele sabia daquilo desde o começo e por que não havia escutado aquela vozinha interior que sempre lhe dava os melhores conselhos mesmo que ele jamais os escutasse?

Oh, espere, talvez porque ele não tinha nenhuma "voz interior". A única voz que lhe dava os conselhos mais sensatos era de seu parceiro na Five-0, o detetive Danny Willians.

E por que então não ter se aconselhado com Danny antes de fazer aquela estupidez? Porque Danny era a estupidez em questão. Não exatamente Danny, mas o que sentia por ele e guardava para si há quase dois anos.

Guardava não era exatamente a palavra certa, ele negava para si mesmo que o que sentia por Danny ia além da admiração profissional, da camaradagem entre colegas de serviço e da amizade com a única pessoa no mundo capaz de suportá-lo 24 horas por dia.

Nem mesmo Catherine tinha toda essa paciência. E nem mesmo Catherine deixou de notar o modo como eles eram sincronizados. Como se lessem a mente um do outro. Como se tudo o que vivessem estivesse num roteiro previamente ensaiado todas as manhãs.

E para Steve, tudo ficaria da mesma maneira como estava. Ele saindo de vez em quando com Catherine, Danny tentando uma relação com Gaby e os dois levando aquela amizade cada vez mais próxima, dormindo na casa de um num fim de semana, indo surfar, acampar, escalar e todas as coisas que Danny odiava fazer, mas aceitava apenas para agradar Steve.

Seu pequeno paraíso pessoal: prender bandidos, explodir coisas, pular de muros, pontes, casas, prédios, carros em movimento, ter sexo casual e depois Danny, para conversar, beber e ver filmes antigos, jogos de baseball e de futebol americano, comer os camarões do Kamekona e acompanhar o crescimento de Grace.

Estava acostumado com as piadas sobre eles serem casados, sobre o relacionamento amoroso dos dois e encarava tudo numa boa, alimentando as conversas mandando beijinhos, soltando frases de duplo sentido e terminando tudo em boas risadas.

Mas num desses dias alguém não riu das piadas. Estavam todos no restaurante do Hilton, comemorando o fim de um caso difícil, envolvendo tráfico de crianças para Europa. Era o fim de semana de Danny ficar com a filha e por isso mesmo chegou atrasado, sentando com Grace nas cadeiras do lado oposto ao que Steve havia sentado.

Todo mundo bebia, comia, fala bobagem e não foram raras as vezes que Steve e Danny se olhavam "daquele jeito". Um jeito só deles, uma espécie de conversa sem palavras, que mais ninguém entendia.

Depois de uma hora, Chin se despediu, Max foi levar Sabrina em casa, Kono falava ao celular com Adam e Danny pediu a Steve que ficasse de olho em Grace para que ele fosse ao banheiro.

O seal se levantou imediatamente, ocupando o lugar que antes era do loiro. Sorriu para a menina que não sorriu de volta, apenas o encarou, como se estivesse analisando alguma coisa.

- Grace, querida, tudo bem? – ele perguntou sem entender a expressão que ela trazia no rosto.

- Você gosta do Danno. – ela respondeu.

- Eu gos... eu gosto do Danno? Claro que eu gosto do Danno, ele é meu amigo.

- Não, tio Steve, você gosta _mesmo_ do Danno.

O comandante da Five-0 abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a garota foi mais rápida e continuou:

- Não tem problema. Acho que meu pai também gosta de você. E isso é bom, sabe?

Ela finalmente sorriu, voltando a atenção para seu suco de abacaxi enfeitado com uma guarda-chuva de papel e deixando McGarret totalmente sem ação. Ficou calado o resto da noite e voltou para casa remoendo as palavras da garota.

Entrou em casa e não surtou ao encontrar sua irmã sentada no sofá com uma bacia de pipoca e duas garrafas de cerveja. A cena por si só já o deixaria louco: o cheiro de pipoca queimada empesteava a casa, as garrafas de cerveja estavam espalhadas de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa, deixando o suor escorrer pelos móveis. Qualquer um que conhece os McGarret diria que Mary era o homem da casa, pelos seus hábitos pouco tradicionais.

Ela se encolheu no sofá, procurando uma desculpa para ter aparecido de repente na casa do irmão e ter entrado sem ser convidada. Mas Steve não xingou, questionou, nada. Apenas a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça e subiu para seu quarto.

E é claro que ela subiu atrás, preocupada com o irmão.

- Quem morreu, Steve?

- Anh? – finalmente ele pareceu se dar conta da presença dela ali.

- Vamos, fala, quem morreu?

- Ninguém... – ele balbuciou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Então, para que essa cara de velório?

Ele levantou o rosto, mirando as feições delicadas da irmã. Deveria contar a ela como se sentia?

Precisava falar para alguém como as palavras de uma pré-adolescente fizeram seu mundo cair. Era isso então, ele gostava de Danny. E não adiantava mais fazer de conta que não, porque as palavras de Grace tiveram a capacidade de derrubar as barreiras imaginárias que ele havia criado. Mais que isso, elas o envolveram numa espécie de calor, aconchegante, como um abraço.

Afinal, o que podia ser menos certo que isso? O que podia ser mais óbvio do que os dois, juntos, de verdade? Tudo o que Danny queria era uma relação com uma pessoa que gostasse de Grace e de quem a filha também gostasse. Com ele não teria essa dúvida, Steve adorava a menina e ela se dava muito bem com ele.

- Estou ferrado! – falou para a irmã que ainda o encarava com olhos preocupados.

E em poucas palavras, narrou o acontecimento da noite. Ela esperou quieta, pela primeira vez em toda a vida, que o irmão acabasse de falar. E só depois, agachou diante dele, tomando uma de suas mãos entre as suas.

- Olha, Steve, eu vou falar isso uma vez e espero que não me leve a mal, ok?

A voz de Mary era suave e ela sorria, o que por um segundo fez McGarret se sentir menos desamparado. Até que ela soltou sua mão e deu-lhe um tapa forte na cabeça.

- Você precisou de uma garotinha de 12 anos pra te falar o que o estado do Hawaii inteiro já sabe há tempos?

- Ai! – ele protestou – Do que você está falando?

- Pelo amor de Deus, todos na Five-0 sabem que vocês se amam.

- Não exagera, Mary.

- Sem exageros! Desde a primeira vez que vi vocês dois juntos eu soube que ali tinha coisa.

- Você não pode estar falando sério..

- Pergunte pro Kamekona.

- O Kam... O que o Kamekona tem a ver com isso?

- Eu falei pra ele.

- Você o que? – Steve agora sim parecia ter voltado ao seu estado normal, quase gritando com a irmã.

- Eu falei pra ele, que achei um gatinho o namorado do meu irmão. – Steve quase engasgou com o que ela falava – E ele concordou comigo, disse que dessa vez você tinha escolhido bem.

- Para tudo. – ele pediu, colocando uma das mãos na cintura e a outra esfregando a têmpora e os olhos – Como é que é?

- Eu que pergunto, Steve? Como é que vai ser? Vai falar com ele?

- Falar o que?

- Que você está apaixonado, oras!

- Apaixo, apaixonado? Você enlouqueceu? Eu não estou apaixonado.

- Não?

- Não!

- Então tudo bem, vou te fazer algumas perguntas.

O comandante sentou-se novamente na cama, encarando a irmã, preparado para o interrogatório.

- Por que você e Catherine não estão namorando?

Ele esperava tudo, menos aquela pergunta. E realmente não tinha uma boa explicação para aquilo.

- Exato! – Mary sorriu e continuou – O que você fez nos últimos três finais de semana?

- O que eu faço sempre, oras!

- E o que você faz sempre?

- Eu vou surfar, caminhar, fazer escalada.

- Sozinho?

Ele fechou a cara. Não iria responder. E ela sorriu mais ainda.

- A última pergunta: o que você faria se Danny decidisse largar a Five-0 e ir embora da ilha?

Steve abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Não tinha como responder àquela pergunta. No entanto, seus olhos revelaram para Mary a dor que ele sentia só de pensar na hipótese de se ver sozinho na ilha, sem Danny.

Ele levantou da cama e andou pelo quarto, aparentemente confuso e desnorteado. Até que sua irmã o segurou carinhosamente pelos ombros, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

- Vai falar com ele.

E Steve McGarret saiu correndo de casa, dirigindo sua caminhonete preta numa velocidade tão alta que quem conseguisse identifica-lo por trás dos vidros pensaria se tratar de uma perseguição a um veículo fantasma.

Parou no estacionamento do prédio em que Danny agora vivia e subiu as escadas de dois em dois, ás vezes três em três, degraus por vez. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta, inquieto no corredor, aguardando que Danny abrisse.

Ouviu ele falar para Grace que já voltava e abriu a porta, usando apenas uma calça de pijama. Olhou McGarret parado ali, aquela mesma expressão psicótica que ele tinha quando um caso realmente interessante aparecia.

- Quem morreu? – ele perguntou, saindo pro corredor e fechando a porta atrás de si – Não posso ir agora, não tem como deixar a Grace sozinha de madrugada e nem levar ela pra qualquer lugar.

- Ninguém morreu, Danny.

- Ok, sem mortes. Isso é bom. Sem mortes é bom. É caso de sequestro então? Tráfico de drogas, de plantas nativas, de pessoas, de animais de estimação? Desisto.

- Não tem caso nenhum. – ele tornou com a voz baixa, a coragem quase lhe escapulindo pelas mãos.

- Se não tem caso, tá fazendo o que aqui?

- Eu gosto de você.

Danny parou. De falar, de tentar falar, de mexer, quase de respirar. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Deu um passo para frente e olhou para os dois lados do corredor.

- Onde estão as câmeras?

- Câmeras?

- Sim, as câmeras escondidas que o Chin está monitorando nessa brincadeira.

- Não tem brincadeira, Danno. Eu gosto de você. Eu só precisava falar isso.

- Você gosta de mim?

Danny agora balançava a cabeça, gesticulava de um jeito exagerado, mas não falava nada. Parecia chocado. Aturdido.

- Não me leve a mal, Danno!

- Não levar a mal. Não vou levar a mal. Por que afinal eu levaria a mal você chegando na minha casa quase uma da manhã e se declarando para mim? Isso é bem comum, as pessoas fazem isso todos os dias.

- Danno, não faça disso uma grande coisa, ok?

- Não. Pode deixar. Não vai ser grande coisa, receber uma declaração de amor gay no começo da madrugada nunca é grande coisa mesmo.

- Quer saber, esquece!

- Esquece?

- É, esquece! Eu não devia ter dado ouvidos à Mary. E muito menos ter me perturbado com o que a Grace me disse. Boa noite!

- A Grace? Espera aí, o que a Grace... o que ela disse?

- Disse que tudo bem se eu gostasse de você, porque ela sabia que você também gostava de mim. E que isso era uma coisa boa.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Danny exasperado, Steve confuso e arrependido.

- Eu vou entrar. – Danny disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Ok. Não precisa me responder nada agora. – Steve disse apaziguador, mas o resultado foi o inverso do que esperava, pois Danny explodiu para cima dele.

- É claro que eu não vou responder. Não vou responder nada, seu Rambo havaiano, porque respostas só existem onde tem perguntas. E pelo que eu me lembro você não me perguntou nada. Você me deu uma informação. Só isso. Puxou o pino da granada, jogou ela no meu colo e banca a Madre Teresa dos românticos compreensíveis falando "não precisa me responder". E como eu não preciso te responder, também não preciso te convidar para entrar e posso ir pra minha casa, ficar com a minha filha e tentar não enlouquecer?

Agora Steve vagava pela cozinha de casa, pensando na merda que tinha feito. Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma cerveja, apenas para ter nas mãos alguma coisa que não fosse uma arma letal.

O pior de tudo não era o fora que recebeu de Danny, era pensar em como encarar o amigo no dia seguinte pela manhã. Respirou fundo, tomou um grande gole de cerveja e decidiu que pensaria nisso depois. Primeiro teria que arrumar um jeito de assassinar sua irmã com requintes de crueldade.

Decidiu subir para o quarto, porque se continuasse na cozinha ia beber toda a cerveja que tinha na geladeira e iria trabalhar com uma ressaca dupla no dia seguinte: alcoólica e emocional. Já estava no pé da escada quando notou uma sombra se mexer no hall de entrada. Alcançou uma das garrafas que sua irmã deixou sobre a mesa de centro da sala e andou, sorrateiro, até a porta, onde agora, alguém girava a maçaneta.

Avançou para cima do invasor e rolou com ele pelo chão até se dar conta de que estava imobilizando Danny contra o chão da varanda.

- Danny? Cara, o que faz aqui? Eu podia ter te matado.

- Não duvido disso. É a sua especialidade, não é? Quase me matar diariamente.

O seal sorriu, mas ainda estava tenso, imaginando o que teria levado o detetive até sua casa.

- Posso entrar?

O comandante deu passagem para o loiro que entrou na residência e parou no meio da sala, as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui.

- Onde a Grace está?

- No carro. Ela me fez vir aqui e pedir desculpas para você.

Steve sorriu, aquele sorriso torto, quase convencido tão característico dele.

- Desculpas?

- É, ela me disse que você foi romântico. E que eu não fui educado o suficiente. Então, me desculpe meu jeito rude.

- Desculpas aceitas. – Steve falou, mas não sabia como se portar diante do amigo.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, você sabe, duas da manhã, a Grace...

- Tudo bem!

- Ah, será que você podia, ir até o carro, e dizer a ela que me desculpou?

- Sem problemas.

Os dois andaram um pouco mais afastados do que o normal e sem trocar nenhuma palavra. A menina estava sentada no banco da frente, trajando um pijama da Hannah Montana e com cara de sono.

- Tio Steve! – ela se animou ao ver o seal chegando.

- Oi querida! Não se preocupe mais, ok? Seu pai pediu desculpas e está tudo bem.

- Então vocês estão namorando?

Danny tossiu, engasgando com a própria saliva.

- Não, querida. Sem namoros aqui?

- Oh! – ela torceu o nariz, desgostosa – Aposto que foi porque você não o convidou para jantar.

- Grace! – Danny chamou, inibido.

- Não o convidei para jantar?

- É, igual você fez com a Catherine, aparecendo com a roupa do James Bond. Danno disse que você estava lindo!

- Lindo! – Danny repetiu, quase entrando em pânico – Eu não disse lindo, monkey, eu disse que ele ficou muito bem.

Steve sorria tanto que parecia que tinha passado as últimas duas horas com um cabide na boca.

- E o que mais o seu pai falou, Grace?

- Ah eu não guardo tudo o que ele fala, porque ele fala demais em você, tio Steve. Então, eu já nem presto atenção. Mas eu acho que se você o chamar para sair com aquela roupa de James Bond, vocês começam a namorar.

Danny agora estava vermelho. Quase roxo. Sequer deu tchau a Steve, entrou no carro e acelerou, saindo dali.

Steve sorria feito criança. Sabia que não estava apaixonado por Danny, o que sentia pelo amigo era mais que isso. Amava Danny e amava Grace e queria os dois em sua vida, sempre. E se era do James Bond que Danny gostava, era o James Bond que ele teria.

Na manhã seguinte, o detetive Danny Willians se atrasou propositalmente para o trabalho. Estava envergonhado, tímido, confuso. Não saberia se Steve agiria normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido ou se o deixaria em situações ainda mais constrangedoras de modo que ele se visse forçado a confessar que também gostava do seal.

Mas a tensão se transformou em decepção, quando chegou na sede da Five-0 e todo o clima estava tranquilo, sem sinal de McGarret que, segundo Kono, ligou avisando que não iria trabalhar.

Ele foi para sua sala, visivelmente chateado e se deixou cair na cadeira de couro, pegando alguns relatórios para revisar. Quinze minutos, meia hora, uma hora e nada de emocionante acontecer.

Até que no fim da tarde, um rapazinho, de pouco mais de 12 anos, entrou pela porta da frente, trazendo consigo uma caixa preta, com um cartão endereçado ao Detetive Danniel Willians. Danny assinou o recibo de entrega e voltou para sua sala, os olhos de todos curiosos sobre o que se tratava aquela caixa.

Um novo caso, talvez? Afinal, uma caixa daquele tipo sempre podia conter pistas, bombas, e até mesmo pedaços de pessoas desaparecidas.

E foi com um sorriso rasgado que Danny constatou o que havia na caixa: um único botão de rosa vermelha, com pétalas aveludadas e cheias, em contraste com o cartão preto, o símbolo 007 impresso no envelope e a caligrafia de McGarret no papel branco:

- Janta comigo? E agora eu quero uma resposta, porque isso foi uma pergunta.

Danny passou as mãos no rosto, precisava se acalmar. Não podia deixar a sede da Five-0 com o rosto parecendo o de uma adolescente antes do baile de primavera. Respirou fundo, guardou o cartão novamente na caixa e saiu, dizendo aos amigos que não voltaria.

No estacionamento, McGarret aguardava ao lado do camaro prateado, a roupa impecável, realmente ele daria um excelente James Bond. Danny sorriu e Steve abriu a porta para ele.

- Quanto cavalheirismo!

- É meu jeito de mostrar que posso ser gentil e ao mesmo tempo garantir que sou eu quem vai dirigir. – respondeu, em tom de brincadeira.

E os dois saíram dali rumo a um lugar que só Steve conhecia, um lugar perfeito para que eles pudessem conversar, sorrir, se entender e acima de tudo, se aceitarem como dois amigos que se amavam. Como duas pessoas que precisavam mais uma da outra do que conseguiam realizar. Precisavam de um tempo só deles, entre eles, para enxergarem o que todo mundo já havia visto.

Da janela do segundo andar da sede da Five-0 Chin, Kono e Max observavam a cena dos dois homens entrando no carro e saindo juntos. Os três se olharam e deram de ombros. Não havia nenhuma novidade ali. Ao menos nenhuma que eles não estivessem esperando. Afinal, eram Steve e Danny naquele carro. E era Steve e Danny em todos os lugares, inclusive nos corações um do outro. Simples assim.

X.X.X.X

Eu precisava muito deixar uma dedicatória nessa fic pras minhas lindas Bruh M, pra Yusuke-Suky-Chan e pra ShiryuForever94 que foram as lindas que me convenceram a assistir H5-0 e mais ainda que me converteram em McDanno. Obrigada suas lindas, por estarem constantemente alimentando meu lado slasher.


End file.
